The invention relates to a door lock mechanism for actuation of the locking slide of a disconnector on a control box, and a corresponding control box arrangement.
Disconnectors are used to increase the operating safety of control boxes. In order to avoid that a user suffers an electric shock when he touches the current-carrying control box installation, the control box door may only be opened, when the actuation mechanism of the electronic disconnector provided at the front side of the control box arrangement is brought into an off-position. Thereby, the disconnector switches off the voltage supply of the control box arrangement and unlocks the control box door mechanically. Thereupon the control box door may be opened safely by actuating the door handle.
Such control box arrangement comprising a door lock mechanism is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,056. In this arrangement the actuating lever for the disconnector is located at the front side of the control box arrangement on a side strip, wherein the electric switch itself is located in the inside of the control box. The control box arrangement comprises a control box door having a push rod lock comprising an actuating lever that acts together with a setting mechanism of the door lock mechanism for actuation of the locking slide of the disconnector. Actuation of the locking slide is therefore related to the setting position of the push rod lock, so that it is not clear when the control box door is closed whether the disconnector is released or locked.
DE 10 2008 019 986 B4 discloses a control box arrangement, wherein at one side of the control box a disconnector hood is connected with the frame of the control box. A disconnector is mounted at a face side of the disconnector hood and from the outside and extends with its locking slide and with its actuating slide into the inside of the disconnector hood. By means of an actuating lever of the disconnector mounted at the outside of the disconnector hood, the actuating slide may only be switched from an off-position into an on-position when the locking slide is disposed in a release position in which it releases the actuating lever of the disconnector. By means of a complex setting mechanism the locking slide my only be moved into the release position when the control box door is placed in its completely closed position. However, the described locking mechanism is complex in manufacturing and its installation is complicated.
It is therefore an object of the invention, to provide a generic door lock mechanism for actuation of the locking slide of a disconnector as well as a respective control box arrangement that are inexpensive in manufacturing and that are easy to be installed.